Bigotry and Reward
by UnholyDragoon
Summary: After the Collectors, Shepard and company take a trip to celebrate one of their good deeds. Takes Place after On Makos and Hammerheads, Risks and Surprises, but before Festivities and Revelations.


_It is a gorgeous day for this_, he thought as he exited the dropship. Dressed in an Alliance commander's uniform, his medals and adornments clearly visible, Shepard surveyed the area.

Terra Nova, once away from the equator, was a beautiful place. Shepard was glad he had managed to save it from the Batarians all those years ago. It looked like the colony was thriving.

A voice laced with humor called out from the kodiak. "You just going to stand there, or can the rest of us get out?"

Shaking his head, Shepard turned back inside and held his hand out to Tali. She took his hand and he helped her out. Garrus just looked on in amusement.

"I see," he said with a snort. "Always the gentleman Shepard?" Chuckling, he climbed out of the kodiak.

Shepard grinned. "Absolutely." He turned as a small group of humans walked up to the shuttle. He recognized Kate Bowman and Simon Atwell from Asteroid X57.

"You made it!" Kate said as the humans walked up. "And it looks like you brought the same people that helped us before," she continued as she extended a hand to the commander.

Shaking her hand, Shepard replied, "It's good to see you. Yes, Tali and this ugly turian were with me last time." Garrus grinned and Tali nodded. "Let me introduce you."

"This is Garrus Vakarian." Kate extended her hand and Garrus shook it. "And this is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," Shepard continued, gesturing to the quarian to his right.

Tali shook Kate and Simon's offered hands. "I still use the omni tool you gave us sir, " Tali said, a smile in her voice.

"As long as it went to good use," Simon replied with a smile. Turning back to Shepard, he said, "shall we get moving? The celebration can't get on its way without the guests of honor."

Nodding, everyone proceeded to a set of hover-cars. Garrus, Shepard and Tali went with Kate. The human woman was surprised when Shepard opted to sit in back with the Quarian, offering the front seat to the turian. Kate opted not to say anything as the car started and sped off.

"I could not believe it when I got your email," Kate said as she drove. "The colony is excited to have its saviors here. Well, most of them," she said softly.

Garrus's mandible's flared in surprise. "Most of them?"

Kate ducked her head in embarrassment. "Unfortunately, some members of the Terra Firma party have decided to stage a protest," she said apologetically. "They seem to think that only Shepard should be celebrated, not the two of you," and she gestured to Garrus and Tali.

Tali ducked her head, saddened by this news. Shepard held one of her hands and put the other on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I want you with me; I couldn't have done it without you."

Tali nodded, and she leaned into his shoulder. Kate saw this in a mirror and her eyes widened. After a moment, she began to smile.

_looks like this will be a very interesting celebration_, the colonist thought to herself.

Finally the hovercar arrived. Hundreds of people were in the square. They could see just off the square where carnival rides and various amusements had been set up. The stage itself had what appeared to be a full orchestra, that was just finishing a piece of music as they arrived. The car pulled up next to the stage.

a very small group of humans was to the left of the stage, near where the car parked. They held signs and banners, and were chanting pro-human messages. Shepard noted a slightly familiar face in the group. He also noted that the other celebrants outnumbered the protesters nearly ten to one.

Kate got out first and approached the stage. The other door to the car opened. Garrus stepped out first. As he did, Kate made an announcement over the microphone.

"Here they are, people of the Terra Nova colony! Exiting the car is Garrus Vakarian!" There were cheers from the spectators, and a small smattering of boos from the protestors.

Shepard got out next, but did not turn to the crowd as the cheering started. Instead, he leaned in and offered his hand to Tali. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked nervously.

Shepard smiled. "Absolutely, miss vas Normandy. There is nothing to be afraid of." She nodded, though he eyes looked worried behind her mask, she took his hand and let him assist her out of the vehicle.

Kate spoke again. "And here is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Commander Shepard, hero of the Alliance!" The cheers dipped in volume for a moment, then ramped back up as the colonists watched Tali and Shepard walk to the stage arm in arm.

The protesters got louder, however. Shepard narrowed his eyes as the one he recognized stepped forward. He recognized Charles Saracino from the Citadel.

"Commander Shepard," the politician greeted him. "Charles Saracino with the Terra Firma Party."

Shepard looked at him coolly. "I remember you."

"Good to hear," Charles said with a nod. "Considering this is a human colony and a human celebration, don't you think it is inappropriate to bring both a Turian and a Quarian with you?"

The spectre stood straighter. Tali's eyes widened, recognizing the signs of an outburst. She started to remove her arm from around his, but the hand on top of hers tightened.

"No mister Saracino, I do _not _think it is inappropriate," Shepard started, raising his voice to be heard. The crowd began to quiet. "Tali and Garrus were instrumental in Stopping Balak and the terrorists from destroying Terra Nova. Without them, I never would have saved this colony."

Shepard turned to the crowd. "Without the quarian at my side, I never would have exposed Saren as a traitor. Without Garrus, my team would have been killed trying to stop the Collectors from taking more human colonies!" He turned back to the politician.

"Even at my darkest moments, when I did not know who I could trust, Tali and Garrus never gave up on me, _never _lost their faith in me." He met the gaze of his best friend, then looked over at Tali. "Without them, I would be nothing but a memory."

He lowered his voice, and only Charles, Tali, and Garrus could hear him. "Without you, I would not have the strength to fight the impossible odds and save the Galaxy," Shepard said as he looked directly into her eyes. He brought a hand up, first to his lips then to the front of her mask.

Tears slid down Tali's face as she listened to the man she loved defend her. She began to shake when he turned and spoke just to her. When he 'kissed' her, she could not contain herself any longer.

"Oh Keelah, Shepard," she cried with a sob as she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. The crowd erupted in a frenzy of cheers as their saviors embraced, Garrus acting as a silent, vigilant guardian.

Just now, all was right in Tali's world. Surrounded by people, but sheltered in the arms of the man she loved. _Ancestors, let me never forget this feeling_. In the distance, a star's light began shining bright enough to be seen in the day, as if in answer.


End file.
